Shearfear
Shearfear is a blade-themed outlaw serving Sledge and the main villain of the episode "No Matter How You Slice It". Character History Shearfear is seen in a prison cell. He was also seen in a cell watching Scrapper trying to escape. While being taunted by Poisandra and Curio, Shearfear fights back by cutting their friendship bonds with his giant scissors, landing him in hot water with Sledge, who demands he repair the bonds of the two, and do the same to the Rangers in an attempt to obtain their Energems. He is nearly successful with this, as he cuts the friendship bonds of Tyler, Shelby, Chase, and Ivan, who plan to leave Amber Beach, as their Energems begin to darken and slowly unbound. However, Riley and Koda trick him by switching outfits and breaking off a piece of his giant scissors, which they use to make an antidote Dino Charger, which they use on the other Rangers before they board a departing bus. Shearfear then appears to extract revenge on the Rangers, and they engage in battle. The battle meets is conclusion when Riley and Ivan defeat him with a twin thunder strike. After Shearfear is enlarged by Sledge's Magna Beam, the Rangers form the Dino Charge Megazord's Tri-Stego Formation and the Ptera Charge Megazord's Para-Raptor Formation, which they use to destroy him once again. Shearfear was seen in one of Sledge's cells at the time when Kendall Morgan infiltrates Sledge's ship and was destroyed offscreen when Sledge's ship was crashed on Earth. Shearfear was among the monsters revived by Wrench as part of Doomwing's plot to divert the Rangers while going after Zenowing again. Due to the revival being sped up, Shearfear was rendered unable to speak. He and the other monsters were destroyed by the Power Rangers. Personality Shearfear is a happy-go-lucky outlaw that likes to play tricks with his enemy's. Powers and Abilities * Vivix Summoning: 'Shearfear can summon an army of Vivix to aid him in battle. Arsenal *'Head Blade: 'Shearfear has a yellow blade on his head that he can use to head butt his enemies with. *'Arm Blades: Shearfear has many blades on his Swiss army knife-like arms for combat. **'Blade Ambush:' Shearfear can launch numerous blades from his arms to attack his enemies from a long distance. * Blade Uppercut: Shearfear can summon many blades from the ground to attack his enemies. *'Giant Scissors:' Shearfear primary weapon is a giant gold colored scissor that can cut almost anything, even bonds of friendship, notably those of the Dino Charge Rangers. However his scissors can't cut very strong friendships and instead break like how he tried to break Koda's bonds. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Shearfear is portrayed by Sean Lynch. Notes *Like his Super Sentai counterpart, his powers is using his scissors to snip out a bond, though the difference is that his Super Sentai counterpart's snip on a bond caused them to become obsessive towards their partners to the points of afraid to losing them. *His role is very similar to Snipster, a monster from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. **Both monsters are scissor-themed. **Both monsters have similar abilities. * While Shearfear technically doesn't have any projectile/firepower-type attacks (like lasers or fireballs), the Blade Ambush Attack does fire out like a projectile, and can reach an enemy from a far, so in theory, he does have a projectile attack. See also References Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Aliens